TOS Ending: Goodbye Mithos
by TalesOfWorld
Summary: An alternative ending: Another ending where Mithos has a bit more to say than that he had


Disclaimer: I do not own TOS or any other characters in this game… Namco does.

A/N: This contains some spoilers but it is not according to the game… First part may be same but it is different as it goes on.

* * *

**Goodbye… Mithos**

"Good bye………………… Mithos…" Lloyd muttered under his breath as he slipped his material blades away.

"?…Mithos is!" Colette shouted, shocked.

"It is just like Alicia! Mithos will continue to live as long as the Cruxis Crystal exists!" Presea stated as her face also turned pale due to the memory that was brought back about her sister.

"Yes… and eventually, I will be taken over by the crystal… hurry up and destroy the crystal before I'm no longer myself…" Mithos muttered under his breath

"Lloyd! Please help him… Let him die while he is still himself," Genis shouted as he hanged on to Lloyd, teardrops slowly flowing down his cheeks

"No… There must be another way! You can't give up now… You can live with us…" Lloyd shouted with a determined look as he stared directly at Mithos.

"Please… hurry up before I get taken over by the crystal…" Mithos muttered as if he gave up everything.

"Mithos… I'm sorry but I can't allow you to die… I know you killed many people and tried to destroy the world but now, you can undo the things you have done! You could come and live with us…" Lloyd answered as he dropped his face down so that no one would see him crying.

"Please…" Mithos begged, still in a monotone voice.

"Mithos… Please… We might find a way to get your body back… Until we are SURE that we can't restore you, I won't allow do as you have requested… Too many people have already died… and suffered… I don't want anyone else to die or suffer because of this ever again!" Lloyd shouted as he swung his arms sideways trying his best to show a expressionless face.

"Oh no… The Great seed!" Colette shouted as she Looked up into the sky and saw the great seed floating into the sky. Then suddenly, the two material blades started to glow. They materialized in front of Lloyd and slowly unified itself into the Eternal Sword.

"Hurry up Lloyd… Don't let Derris Kharlan get away! Hurry up and get the great seed to sprout and put an end to this," Zelos notified Lloyd in an unusual, serious-toned voice.

"Derris Kharlan is already at the edge of the gravitational field… Not even Mithos will be able to stop this from happening… do you still wish to try?" Origin, the king of spirits solemnly asked.

Even after his final struggle, the great seed's mana was deflected and the Eternal sword disappeared into this air. His Exphere reacted with the great seed and transferred its power to it.

"Why? The Eternal Sword is gone…" Lloyd questioned as the Eternal sword suddenly materialized

"The Eternal sword…" Colette muttered in Relief.

"This is my final wish! Awaken the Great Seed," Lloyd shouted with determination.

"Please… Wake up…" Colette also shouted as she held Lloyd's hands.

"RISE! THE GIANT KHARLAN TREE!" With that, the Great Seed descended back down to symphonia and engulfed Tabatha, who turned into Martel. Lloyd and Colette Slowly flew down toward the tree and Saw her.

"I am Martel, and also the incarnation of the Giant tree…" Martel spoke softly as the hero and the heroine slowly approached her. Suddenly, the Cruxis Crystal that Lloyd had in is pocked started to give off light and flew out of his pocket and made an holographic image of Mithos. Behind them, the rest of the group slowly approached to see what was going on.

"Martel… It's really you…" Mithos alleged as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Are you the hero Mithos?" Martel solemnly asked.

"Martel… don't you recognize me?" Mithos, now shocked, shouted swiftly.

"You sister Martel is one of the many sources within me…" Martel answered.

"Please… can you let me speak to Martel just for one time?" Mithos begged.

"Very well Mithos… I shall give you a short time to speak to your sister," Martel answered as bright lights surrounded her as she approached Mithos.

"Mithos!" Martel shouted in glee.

"Sis! I'm really glad to see you before I disappear… Lloyd… thank you… if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have seen my sister before I disappear…" Mithos muttered, tears flowing down his cheek.

"No Mithos… you are NOT disappearing… I'll somehow bring you back so you can take care of the Giant Kharlan Tree yourself and live beside your sister," Lloyd shouted as he tried to persuade Mithos to change his mind.

"I know there is no way of bringing me back… I wish I was smart as you Lloyd… If I was able to admit my mistakes… even just a little, then I would have been able to live with Martel…" Mithos muttered as he sighed, making a small grin on his face.

"Mithos…" Lloyd whispered under his breath.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused you…" Mithos Looked up at Lloyd, smiling.

"No! There must be a way!" Colette screamed, as she also wanted to stop people from dying for no reason.

"Thank you… all of you… for helping my brother to realize what he was doing… if it weren't for you guys, this world would be in treachery…" Martel muttered, trying to stay calm as possible.

"Thank you everyone… Since I got my life long wish, I think I can rest in peace now…" Mithos slowly stated as he began to sob.

"NO WAIT! Mithos! Don't go! We can be friends together again just like before! Please! Don't leave… I'll forgive you!" Genis desperately shouted at Mithos.

"Thank you Genis… but a person such as I does not deserve to have a friend like you…" Mithos gave a quick nod and a smile at Genis.

"MITHOS! Please… Don't go…" Genis muttered as he collapsed on the floor, crying.

"It is all right… I think I'm ready to go… Goodbye sis…" Mithos gave a quick smile to Martel and solemnly spoke.

"Good bye Mithos… I was happy to see you," Martel smiled as tears started to flow down her cheek. A blinding light once again engulfed Martel and she once again turned into Goddess Martel.

"Damn it! Goddess Martel! Is there any way to bring Mithos back?" Lloyd shouted.

"I'm sorry… Reforming an entirely new body is not possible… Unless of course, he lives off someone else's body. But even if he does that, the Crystal will soon take over him…" Martel Answered in a calm voice.

"Damn It…" Lloyd shouted as he once again stared at the floor.

"It's okay Lloyd… Thank you all… Thank you all for helping me see my sister again… Now Lloyd… Please destroy the crystal… I won't disappear forever... I will always be here with this tree and protect it…" Mithos solemnly asked as he made a small smile on his face.

"It would be wise to let Mithos die while he still has consciousness…" Kratos spoke, daring not to look up at Mithos' face.

"All right then…" Lloyd answered as he stepped forward and swung his sword at the crystal, shattering it into millions of pieces.

"Mithos!" Genis shouted as he desperately tried to reach for Mithos' Cruxis Crystal, which was now in millions of pieces. "Don't go…" Genis muttered as he started to cry. Raine slowly approached his younger sibling and tried to calm him down.

"Mithos…" Lloyd sighed as he slid his swords away. The bits of the Cruxis Crystal began to glow and were slowly absorbed into the Giant Kharlan Tree.

"We could have been best friends forever…" Genis whispered, as he didn't dare to look up to see what happened.

"Genis… I'll never forget you… We'll be Best friends forever and ever," Came a voice from the Giant Kharlan Tree.

"Mithos?" Genis questioned himself as he looked up at the tree.

"I will guard this tree and make sure it won't wither away… I promise… Goodbye… Genis," The voice uttered,

"Goodbye Mithos…" Genis softly stated as he wiped his tears from his eyes. The group turned back and started to walk away from the tree. When they got on their Rehierds and wasn't able to see theGreatKharlan Treeanymore, Lloyd leftjust one more line.

"Goodbye………………………………………………………………Mithos…"

* * *

How was it? I'll thank all of you for your responses in advance since it is going to be only 1 chapter long. (I know it was pretty short) Thank you for reading my fanfic 


End file.
